What the Hell NotMadara? What the Actual Hell?
by The General Electric
Summary: Naruto decides to question Madara on some of his actions leading up to his moment of conquest, while battling 6 very deadly reanimated Jinchuriki Corpses. Oh well, as long as he doesn't try to deconstruct his Moon's Eye Plan, Madara doesn't really care.


**Kishi Owns Naruto, No Profit is Being Made By Me From This. I Do It For the Fun.**

**Plot Bunnies for all and to all a Good Plot.**

-/-

"Hey Not-Madara, I've got a question." Naruto piped suddenly, making the man twitch behind his mask, the revived Jinchuriki stopping as the unnamed Shinobi let his curiosity get the best of him

"Yes Never-Gonna-Be-Hokage?" Okay so he was feeling a little petulant, but honestly the boy just bought out the worst in him.

Ignoring the Masked man's snipe, Naruto continued. "Nagato had the Rinnegan."

Waiting for the boy to expand on his statement, he shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, he did. Your powers of deduction astound me." Tobi drawled. "Also that wasn't a question, it was a statement. Now if that was all... Yugito, be a dear and separate the boy from his arms."

"And you took Nagato's eyes, yeah?"

Actually pausing as the blonde continued, distractedly smacking away the body of the Two Tailed Demon Cat's Host into a row of trees, with an arm born from the Nine Tails aura surrounding him. (And was that a Rasengan in its palm?)

"I vaguely recalling doing something to that effect yes."

"And your Mangyekou. If you aren'ot actually Madara, those were obviously grave robbed from either his or his Brother's corpses, yeah?" He continued, a wall of arms intercepting Yugito once again, as she crawled out of the wreckage wrought by her previous battering.

"Madara's, Izuna never got the Eternal version."

"Alright then, that brings me to my final question." The boy affirmed, throwing the Two Tailed host away once more, chakra chains similar to the ones his mother had used in life binding her in place against a rock, the 7 tailed Jinchuriki getting a double dose of Rasengan to the gut as she had attempted to get the young Blonde from behind while he had been distracted. "If you have Madara's eyes in your head, the same Madara who apparently evolved his own Sharingan to the point where it actually said to hell with common sense and evolved into the Rinnegan, then why the hell did you need to steal Nagato's eyes?"

Yugito's body stopped struggling against the chains, Fuu stopped blending in with the tree she had been thrown into halfway through her technique and the other 4 Jinchuriki paths he had created stopped attempting to put the Hachibi Jinchuriki down, as they and he himself (Not that anyone could see past the mask) went slack jawed at the assertion.

Finally finding his voice, he weakly stammered. "Madara had the Rinnegan?"

"You didn't know? That seems like something you should know." Naruto nodded making an uneasy amount of sense, at least as far as Not-Madara was concerned. "Hell, the guy even had the ability to use the Mokuton, so why would you need to hijack Yamato's own DNA to farm your Zetsu army when all you really needed to do was take the guys body and scrape it dry."

Feeling somewhat nausea's and just a little bit emasculated about the fact that his plan could've already been put into place and _ completed_ by now if he had just checked Madara's body more thoroughly than his cursory extraction of the prized Sharingan, he would really have to make sure he triple checked his facts the next time he planned his world domination. Not that there would be a next time of course.

"And come to think of it, if the Rinnegan is in fact the evolved state of the Sharingan, does that mean Nagato had a Sharingan? But he couldn't have had, he said himself that his Rinnegan just appeared, so what the hell, Not-Madara? What the actual hell?"

And unfortunately for him, Not-Madara couldn't think of a suitable response.

"And also, this Moon plan of yours, I've got a few questions for you about that too." Biting back a groan as the boy pulled out a stack of cards from his pockets.

That was it, when all was said and done, anyone questioning the intricities of his Moon Eye Plan were going to die painfully.

"Number 1, what happens when the moon, you know, goes down for the day?"

Very painfully.

-/-

**Kishi, Kishi, Kishi. You had a good arc going there, you were finally getting your manga back on track after years of occaisional awesome soaked in dissapointment, but then you decided Not-Madara and his Jinchuriki Paths, that are apparently a lot more versatile than Pains were, weren't threatening enough, so you went and God Hacked Real-Madara... Honestly man. Honestly.**

**To be honest I'm not even sure if this is even half as funny or even half as coherent as I think it is, being 12:30 at night and written in like 5 minutes, so I'll let you lot be the judges.**


End file.
